Miranda Pontmercy/Relationships
Family Relationships Jeremy Pontmercy Miranda and Jeremy had a father-daughter relationship though at some point she started hating him. Jeremy never knew Miranda even existed and Miranda never knew who Jeremy was. When Gordon was taking the family to meet the werewolves, Miranda bumps into him and he gives her five runes: Angelic Power, Soundless, Speak in Tongues, Strength and Voyance. After that they don't meet again till just before the events of the City of Bones, where Jeremy tells Miranda about who he is before Rebecca shows up with Elizabeth, Elizabeth telling him to stay away from Miranda and Rebecca and Jeremy responding saying that she can't keep him away from Miranda because Miranda is his daughter. He then leaves and Miranda is left with heaps of questions. Elizabeth Kane Miranda and Elizabeth have a normal mother-daughter relationship. Elizabeth is a shadowhunter like Miranda. Their relationship got strained when Miranda found out who her father was and Elizabeth never told her. After a while their relationship is fixed and continue the normal mother-daughter relationship they had. Rebecca Kane Miranda and Rebecca have a very close sister relationship. Miranda is extremely protective of Rebecca, and Rebecca is extremely protective of Miranda. When Rebecca became a werewolf, she and Gordon would go away on the nights of the full moon. Rebecca would then tell Mira what happened and Miranda would tell Rebecca what happened between her and their mum. When Miranda ran away, Rebecca tried to track her sister down but with no luck. When Miranda returns, Rebecca and Miranda are the first to hug. Rebecca also comforts Miranda after Gordon funeral, both of the crying. Rebecca also reassures Miranda that Gordon could never ever have hated Miranda. Gordon Kane Gordon and Miranda had a good step-father-step-daughter relationship. Gordon protected Miranda from people he thought would hurt her. Gordon knew straight away that Miranda was related to someone from the circle and Elizabeth told him who. When they ran into Jeremy he told Miranda to get away as quickly as she could but refused to leave. When Miranda runs away, Gordon helps Rebecca track Miranda down but it didn't work. In the last few days of Miranda's disappearance from her home, Gordon dies from Vampires. Miranda comes back straight away when she heard that. She grieves for the loss of her step-father and that night couldn't sleep. Rebecca, sensing her sister's sadness, told her that Gordon didn't hate Miranda for running away, he knew that she wasn't coping with what was going on and he knew that too much was being asked of her. Romances Henry Jones Henry Jones is the ex-boyfriend of Miranda, the two breaking up before Miranda ran away. Henry was a werewolf of the same pack as Gordon and Rebecca, that being the way they met. Henry and Miranda had their first kiss outside of Miranda's home. Rebecca caught them kissing and watched. When the couple saw Rebecca, Henry left. The two continued seeing each other, though much to Gordon's and Rebecca's disapproval. Gordon and Rebecca threatened Henry that if he hurts Miranda, they'll hurt him. Henry didn't really love Miranda though, only using her to find out about the shadowhunters. Before Miranda ran away though, she discovered this and broke up with him. Ever since, she hates him and when she returned, Rebecca said she and Gordon may have gotten hungry and needed a snack causing Miranda to smile.